1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic lens meter which is used for the measurement of diopter values of spectacle lenses in an ophthalmic hospital, or by an optician.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automatic lens meter, after positioning a spectacle lens with respect to the meter while holding the lens with one's hands, the tester fixes the lens using a fixation device, and performs a measurement of the diopter value of the lens by depressing a measurement button.
The above-described conventional method, however, has the disadvantage that operability is inferior, mainly because the lens tends to move when fixing the lens using the fixation device.